


The Truth About Love

by IsMcDowell



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsMcDowell/pseuds/IsMcDowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro la propia felicidad"-Gottfried Leibniz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el resultado de escuchar las canciones de Pink, leer Looking For Alaska y pensar mucho antes de dormir.

En mi primer día de clases en el Instituto Henley Hall me levante con esa usual ansiedad que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que me encontraba ante una situación nueva y desconocida.

Sentimientos contradictorios que peleaban en mi interior. Quería que el día siguiera avanzando y terminar con todo esto, a la vez deseaba que algo sucediera que me impidiera ir.

Mis padres rondaban a mí alrededor sin comentar el tema, simplemente haciendo preguntas básicas como la hora o si tenía listo todo lo que necesitaba para el colegio. Ambos sintiéndose fuera de su zona de confort ante lo desconocido que nos resultaba esta nueva escuela.

Nos habíamos mudado a Inglaterra después que mi padre aceptara una importante oferta de trabajo. Habíamos pasado todo el verano adaptándonos a este nuevo país y ahora a mí me tocaba también adaptarme a una nueva escuela.

Llegada la hora me dirigí sola hacia el colegio, mis padres habían acordado que sería mejor así pues al ser un internado si ellos me acompañaban seria de los pocos alumnos con sus padres ahí y eso sería un impedimento para socializar el primer día.

Por un momento desee poder reírme en su cara, ellos aun esperaban que yo socializara como si fuera normal, sin tomar en cuenta que durante 16 años he demostrado tener problemas con eso. No soy buena iniciando conversaciones, todo lo contrario mi talento recae en escuchar en silencio, así me he ganado a algunos pasados compañeros en la Academia Cristiana de Texas, mi antigua escuela en mi ciudad natal Arlington.

Pensar en mi antigua escuela me dio nauseas, el recordar como nunca había encajado o sentido cómoda en aquel lugar, donde incluso sus ideas sobre religión me resultaban retrogradas, sin hablar de la gente.

Obviamente nunca hice ningún amigo pero tenía compañeros a los que le agradaba lo suficiente para realizar tareas en equipo cuando era necesario. Incluso ahí tenia a los hijos de los conocidos de mi madre. Ahí radicaba el problema con este nuevo colegio, mi madre no conocía a nadie y por ende yo tampoco.

Saliéndome de mis pensamientos note que había llegado a la entrada del colegio. El edificio siempre me había recordado a la escuela de “La Sociedad de los Poetas Muertos”.

Mire fascinada a mi alrededor mientras pensaba que quizás aquí me esperaba una aventura similar y deseando que no acabara trágicamente como aquella.

Llegue a la pizarra de anuncios donde conocería la ubicación de mi habitación y el nombre de mi compañera de cuarto. Antes de echar un vistazo mire a mi alrededor, extrañamente no había nadie cerca, asumí que como era mi costumbre había llegado temprano.

Y he aquí el momento decisivo, pensé. Busque en la lista mi nombre y leí:  
 _McDowell Isadora_  
 _Dormitorio Lancaster_  
 _Habitación 13_  
 _Wells Lana._  


Decir que el nombre de mi compañera de habitación me sorprendió era poco, había asumido que se asignaban por orden alfabético y en mi mente no parecía haber otra opción.

Me quede ahí mirando la pizarra analizando los mil y un motivos por los que podría tener a Wells Lana como compañera de cuarto.

Conforme mi sorpresa se fue disipando empecé a leer los nombres de la lista e imaginando como seria esa persona, inventando historias de los que parecían tener nombres interesantes.

Terminando con el dormitorio Lancaster, perteneciente a las chicas, me dispuse a leer la lista del dormitorio York en el que vivían los chicos, cuando fui interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose.

Frente a mi estaba el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto jamás, era alto, de cuerpo delgado, piel blanca y cabello rojizo. Sus ojos que me miraban de manera afable eran de un color que no podía definir.

¿Son azules o verdes?, me pregunte.

El hombre camino hacia mí con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y extendiendo su mano para que la estrechara.

“Bienvenida al Instituto Henley Hall. Soy el profesor Henry Thompson”

Estreche su mano débilmente y abrí la boca intentado contestar. Un sonido débil salió de mi boca, incapaz de formar palabras.

El profesor Thompson sonrió. “No hay necesidad de estar nerviosa. Justamente estoy aquí para ayudar a los alumnos. Este año soy el tutor”

En el Henley Hall el tutor era el profesor asignado a los alumnos para ayudar con sus aplicaciones a las universidades o cualquier asunto académico en el que pudieran asistir.

Al recordar esto, mi sonrisa se expandió en mi rostro y sentí como me regresaba la voz. Ese hombre tan fascinante sería mi tutor y solo dios sabe cuánta ayuda yo necesitaba en matemáticas.

“Gracias, profesor. Creo que realmente necesitare su ayuda”

Eso pareció invitarlo a sentarse, yo hice lo mismo. Me conto que era profesor de Literatura, que en realidad era su primer año en el instituto.

Mientras hablaba me parecía que realmente le entusiasmaba el prospecto de ayudar a sus alumnos con su posición como tutor. Su presencia era tranquilizadora y por un momento estuve segura que iba a lograrlo.

Exprese mi preocupación por las matemáticas, como creía que la materia seria mi impedimento para graduarme de la preparatoria.

Por un momento pareció pensar algo profundamente, como si se hubiera desconectado de nuestra conversación.

“Creo que la profesora Carmichael estaría dispuesta a ayudarte con eso” dijo de repente “Le preguntare en cuanto inicien las clases formalmente”

Al escuchar sus palabras la gratitud me invadió e iba a expresárselo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un grupo de alumnos que arribaban al instituto.

El profesor Thompson se puso de pie y les dio la bienvenida a cada uno. Yo intentaba escuchar los nombres de los recién llegados por si acaso alguna de las chicas era mi compañera de habitación, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres del grupo coincidía.

Supuse que tendría que esperar en mi habitación al arribo de Wells y ponernos de acuerdo sobre quien ocuparía que cama o si habría alguna costumbre molesta de la otra que tendríamos que soportar. Yo quería saberlo ahora. Sin embargo a pesar de eso me dirigí hacia los dormitorios.

Estos como había predicho estaban igual de vacíos que la entrada principal hace apenas unos minutos.

Vague por el primer piso donde se encontraba la sala de estudios y de reunión, divididas por la escalera que dirigía al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación 13, observando que solo había 25 habitaciones en el piso y pensando sobre algunas maneras para distraer la mente mientras esperaba por mi compañera de habitación.

En algo que ya se estaba volviendo tradición en este instituto, me sorprendí cuando al abrir la puerta me topé con una muchacha alta de piel apiñonada y cabello negro, a quien no le pude ver el rostro a primera vista.

“Llegas tarde, para que lo sepas” Se volvió enseñándose su rostro indudablemente hermosos y sus ojos azules.

¿Qué tenía la gente de Inglaterra con sus ojos azules y belleza indescriptible? Por un momento me sentí mal por mis simples ojos negros y complexión rellena.

“Llegas tarde. Llevo como dos horas aquí completamente sola y aburrida, muy aburrida” expreso mi compañera de habitación acercándose hacia mí y observándole analíticamente.

“Hay un par de cosas que necesitas saber sobre mí, escogí esta cama porque no estabas pero en realidad me da igual, no duermo de todas maneras, sufro de insomnio. Y” se detuvo, me miro con su estuviera a punto de contarme un gran secreto y dijo. “Creo que Anthony Perkins es el hombre perfecto que jamás ha existido o existirá jamás”

Pose mi mirada en la foto en su pared, era antigua y en blanco y negro, mostraba a dos hombres, riendo, conversando. Reconocí rápidamente a Anthony Perkins porque ya había visto Psicosis un par de veces antes.

Di unos pasos hacia la pared para observar con más atención la fotografía, como si tratara de comprender que era lo que Lana veía en ese hombre que a mí no me parecía en lo absoluto extraordinario, de hecho lo que sabía de él se reducía a su nombre y la famosa película de Hitchcock.

Después de un momento voltee a ver a Lana. Ella miraba la fotografía con un deseo y fascinación que me parecía irreal.

Por un momento pensé en el profesor Thompson y en lo que había sentido al verlo. ¿Sería similar a lo que Lana sentía sobre Anthony Perkins? ¿O era el deseo por alguien inalcanzable que sabes jamás podrás tener?

Apenas tenía unos minutos de conocer al profesor Thompson pero podía sentir mi interior arder con el surgimiento de mis sentimientos hacia él. Los minutos que pasamos conversando me tenían atrapada en el principio de un enamoramiento por demás ridículo e imposible, no solo porque era mi profesor y varios años mayor, sino porque yo era una niña que no sabía nada sobre relaciones y ciertamente no tenían ninguna experiencia en el amor.


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente hay algo serio que no me gusta sobre este capitulo, no se que es. 
> 
>  
> 
> Todos los errores ortográficos son míos. Si encuentras alguno, hazme saber :)

Durante mi primera semana en el Henley Hall descubrí que el cuerpo estudiantil se reducía a 100 alumnos y por ende la mayoría se conocía entre ellos o al menos, en algún momento escuchaste hablar de ellos. 

Lana era bastante popular en la escuela, como una de las herederas de la fortuna Wells era la portadora de un legado familiar impresionante en el instituto y la fama de sus antecesores la precedía. 

En el primer día me llevo a conocer a Joshua, un chico de mi clase perpetuamente serio y de postura rígida, como si llevara el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Pronto me entere del porqué de esa impresión. 

Joshua era el hijo del Coronel Joseph Carter de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, su padre murió en batalla cuando él era un niño de 5 años. Desde ese momento su madre y su hermana se convirtieron en todo lo que tenía en la vida. 

Él estaba en el Henley Hall para, igual que yo, ingresar a Oxford. Al escucharlo decir eso me alivio saber que nuestra escuela tenía dos puestos asegurados en dicha universidad y podríamos entrar los dos. Aun no conocía del todo a Joshua pero sabía que la aceptación a la universidad de mis sueños no sería lo mismo si eso significaba dejarlo fuera a él.

Lana pareció adivinar esto. “No te preocupes, el asunto con Oxford no está decidido aún. También analiza ir la Universidad de Northwestern, en Evanston donde vive su madre”

Asentí sin saber qué hacer con esa información. Aquello no significaba que podía confiarme y en lo que a mi concernía la mitad de la escuela buscaba un lugar en la misma universidad que yo. 

“¿Tú a dónde iras?” pregunte en lugar de expresar mis preocupaciones. 

“La Real Academia de Arte Dramático” No pude dejar pasar el orgullo en la expresión de Lana ante su declaración. Joshua nos miraba a ambas con genuina curiosidad. 

“Voy a ser actriz de teatro, trabajar en West End y Broadway” termino Lana con expresión soñadora. 

“Eso es excelente pero no explica porque estas en esta escuela”

Por un momento pensé que Joshua había hablado, voltee para mirarlo con furia, nada le daba el derecho a ser grosero. 

Al enfocar mi mirada me encontré con otro joven sentado muy cerca de Joshua en la mesa de concreto que compartíamos en las afueras del instituto. 

El muchacho era rubio, de ojos azules y facciones finas, puede notar que debía ser de estatura baja muy cercana a la mía. Considerando que estaba basándome en su figura sentada y la de Joshua, a quien apenas le llegaba a la mitad de la cara en esa posición. 

“Adam, maldito engendró del demonio. No sabía que ya estabas aquí” Adam rió y se levantó para darle un abrazo a Lana, comprobando mi teoría sobre su baja estatura. 

“Como siempre llegue sin avisar. Y solo me temo” 

Lana mostro una expresión de decepción. Yo me pregunte a quien esperaba ver escoltando a Adam en el instituto. 

“Mira, mi pequeña amiga aquí es mi nueva compañera de habitación. Su nombre es Is” 

Los mire directamente a ambos al sentirme aludida. Adam sonrió y se acercó a mí abrazándome fuertemente. “Mucho gusto”

No supe que decir, así que solo sonreí apenada. Ni siquiera proteste por el apodo de Lana. Is sonaba más cool que Isadora de todas formas. 

“Ella tiene que conocer a Jonathan, presiento que se llevaran de maravilla” 

“Seguro que si, a los santos les gusta estar juntos” Mis tres nuevos conocidos rieron al unísono. 

Con las risas de fondo, pensé en el comentario de Lana, ¿De verdad me veía como una santa? En mi opinión nunca me llamaría nada cercano a eso, mis padres a veces pensaban que mis ideas eran un poco radicales. Aunque pensándolo bien para el exterior mi imagen siempre había sido de alguien que sigue las reglas y no es capaz de hacer un mal. Supuse que después de todo mi proyección hacia el exterior encajaba con la descripción de un santo o una mojigata. 

Por un momento me aleje de la conversación que sostenían mis acompañantes y me dedique a mirar a mí alrededor. Los árboles frondosos en los cuales ya se comenzaba a notar los primeros signos del otoño. 

Mi mirada se posó en la entrada principal del colegio, de donde como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento se asomaba el profesor Thompson. 

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras observaba su figura acercarse más y más. Pronto me di cuenta que se dirigía justo a donde nos encontrábamos y un dejo de ansiedad me invadió. ¿Habría pasado algo malo?, ¿Mis padres estarían bien? ¿O acaso tan pronto tenía problemas con mis materias? 

Considere por un momento que haber tomado la clase avanzada de Literatura que impartía quizá había sido demasiado para mí. 

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no lo escuche llamándome. Salí de mi estupor notando que ninguno de mis tres acompañantes hablaba en lo absoluto y miraban expectantes lo que el hombre frente a nosotros fuera a decir. 

“Perdón por interrumpir. Jóvenes, jovencita” dijo dirigiéndose a ellos “Necesito hablar con Isadora” 

Lana me miro acusadoramente, señalo con su cabeza hacia la escuela y tanto Adam como Joshua la siguieron. 

Cuando los tres se encontraban a una distancia considerable el profesor Thompson hablo de nuevo. “Creo que eso se vio un poco rudo, ¿no lo crees?” 

“Un poco” conteste, ambos reímos. 

Sin saber que decir, lo mire expectante.

“Recuerdas que me comentaste de tu problema con las matemáticas” asentí. 

“Hable con la profesora Carmichael y está dispuesta a darte asesoría durante la hora de estudio”

Sonreí en automático, no tanto porque me alegrara saber que pasaría una hora de sufrimiento estudiando la materia que más odiada, sino porque no podía evitarlo, el entusiasmo del profesor Thompson era contagioso. Toda su persona irradiaba tranquilidad y amabilidad. 

“Eso es perfecto. Muchas gracias, profesor” 

El me sonrió, parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. 

“No hay de quede. Estoy para ayudarte”

No puede hacer nada más que sonreír en respuesta. Regresaron a mí los pensamientos que tuve mientras miraba la foto en la pared de Lana, parecía que realmente está teniendo este enamoramiento tonto en el profesor. 

Mientras me reprendía mentalmente, él se sentó a mi lado observando el bosque. 

“Me encanta el otoño” dijo con una expresión casi de añoranza en su rostro.

Estudie por un momento sus facciones. Sus ojos lucían más azules que verdes y su piel se antojaba lisa al tacto bajo los rayos del atardecer. Tuve que contener el impulso de estirar mi mano hacia su rostro y delinear su perfil. 

Ante esto último me maldije. Esto no me había pasado nunca, ¿Por qué la primera persona de la que tengo un enamoramiento tenía que ser un profesor?

Para ser honestos, parte de la respuesta la sabía pero no quería admitirlo. 

La verdad es que nunca había encajado con la gente de mi edad y las pocas personas algunos años mayores que conocí anteriormente me resultaban interesantes y fáciles de tratar. Tal vez sea que esas personas estaban más allá de los prejuicios que la mayoría de los adolescentes teníamos, incluyéndome. 

“Por un momento sentí mucha nostalgia por mi hogar” exclamo el profesor, sacándome de mis pensamientos. 

Comprendí el sentimiento de inmediato. Yo nunca he estado lejos de mis padres por un lapso mayor a dos semanas, usualmente durante el verano cuando acostumbraban mandarme de campamento para que pudiera socializar o con mi abuela en Carolina del Norte. 

“Lo sé, es difícil ser nuevo en un lugar como este” mi comentario pareció tener un reacción en él. 

Me observo un momento antes de sonreír y mirar al bosque de nuevo. “Exactamente. Incluso a los profesores nos pasa” 

Me imagine que su situación seria similar a la mía, no me imagine, sin embargo, que lo admitiera en mi presencia. Era una cuestión de la vida, cuanto más crecías más difícil era admitir que te daba miedo lo desconocido. 

“La profesora Carmichael parece ser muy agradable” y muy cercana a su edad, pensé. 

“Lo es. El asunto es que no sé qué pensar” se detuvo. Realmente parecía conflictuado ante su situación. 

Me cuestione como habíamos llegado a ese punto de la conversación. El tema se sentía tan personal y la situación tan irreal pues técnicamente era apenas la segunda vez que hablaba con él. 

Una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios “Realmente no debería estar platicándote esto. Considerando que eres mi alumna y todo lo demás, pero hay algo en ti que me inspira confianza” 

Contuve el aliento al escucharlo. En mi mente apareció una frase que leí hace tiempo ‘Es mayor halago que confíen en ti a que te amen’. No recordaba el autor y en realidad no creí que podría recordar mucho en ese momento donde podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse. 

Intentaba encontrar una forma de salir de este aprieto sin que el profesor Thompson notara mi estado. Yo era bastante obvia con mis sentimientos, llevaba mi corazón en la manga, como solían decir. 

“Tal vez, porque técnicamente hablando, estamos en la misma situación. Todo es tan nuevo y diferente” 

“Puede ser” una sonrisa volvió adornar su rostro “Además hay algo en ti que alienta a hablar”

Sonreí a su par. No era la primera persona que expresaba eso sobre mí. “Soy buena escuchando. Es un don” me encogí de hombros y alce las manos para darle énfasis. 

De nuevo dejo escuchar su risa. 

“Tienes razón” dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole una palmadita a mi rodilla derecha. 

Sin decir nada más como despedida comenzó alejarse hacia la entrada de la escuela. Yo decidí que no quería regresar a mi dormitorio, quería disfrutar un momento de lo sucedido anteriormente sin la preocupación de cometer una torpeza o echarlo a perder. 

Era increíble lo que me había pasado. Se podía decir que había hecho una especie de amistad con el objeto de mi enamoramiento. Eso era mucho para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Realmente no puedo recordar quien o donde leí esa frase. Intente google pero no me salio nada parecido.


	3. Mad Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen comments que de eso vive uno!!! Ya saben para corregir, felicitar, orientar, etc...

Conforme avanzaban lo meses y se acercaba noviembre la nostalgia iba tomando lo mejor de mí haciendo que mi naturaleza solitaria vagara buscando un espacio tranquilo alejado de los demás.

 

No ayudaba el hecho que desde la interrupción del profesor Thompson, Lana estaba convencida que intentaba seducir al profesor y yo no entendía el porque de su aversión al tema.

 

Quizás, pensé, antes de sentarme en medio un pasillo desolado cerca de los salones, se debería a sus constantes cambios de humor. Al parecer mi compañera de cuarto sufría de algo similar al trastorno de personalidad histriónica. Lo cual, según yo, lo explicaba todo. 

 

Lana era fácil de tratar e ignorar cuando Adam estaba presente, quien aunque era extrovertido y por demás peculiar su humor era constante y no iba de una alegría desbordante a una depresión profunda.

 

A veces me preguntaba si mi compañera necesitaba ayuda profesional. Sabía que por lo menos yo si la necesitaba, había ido al psicólogo un par de veces antes de mudarnos.

 

Tenía problemas graves.

 

Mire el pasillo inundado de silencio en contraste al inicio del día cuando profesores y alumnos hacían notar su presencia.

 

Mis pensamientos vagaron al profesor Thompson, que aunque parecía estar adaptándose muy bien a su vida en el pueblo y en el colegio en general, aun no me dejaba dar vueltas la expresión de su rostro durante nuestra charla junto al bosque.

 

Por un momento me anime a pensar que quizás solo era nostalgia por su antiguo hogar, yo también la sufría, era normal pero algo me decía que se trataba de algo más profundo.

 

De repente un sonido perturbo mi perfecta soledad.

 

“Mira lo que me trajo la marea” Adam se asomaba por las escaleras al final del pasillo, su voz retumba en las paredes.

 

Intente pararme, mi cuerpo solo me permitió una débil sonrisa.

 

“Te preguntaría de quien te escondes pero si yo fuera tu tampoco iría a mi dormitorio”

 

“¿Lana otra vez?” exclame con pesar. Ahora no, suplique, no ahora que me siento mal.

 

“Hemos recibido malas noticias de casa. Mi madre me envió una carta actualizándome en los asuntos familiares y su contenido no le cayó bien a nuestra amiga”

 

Mire a Adam con extrañeza, ¿Por qué Lana se vería afectada por las noticias familiares de los Gaultier?

 

“¿Recuerdas a mi hermano Jonathan?” asentí. Había visto un par de fotos del hermano mayor de Adam en Facebook.

 

“Se va a ir a Italia a estudiar derecho canónico.” Hizo una pausa como si aquello lo explicara todo. “Luego se va a consagrar a dios. Va convertirse en sacerdote”

 

Yo seguía sin entender, así que opte por guardar silencio en espera que Adam continuara la historia.

 

“El asunto, Is, es que Lana lleva la vida entera enamorada de mi hermano y esperaba que cambiara de opinión. No es como si nadie supiera de las pretensiones religiosas de Jonathan”

 

La situación tampoco parecía gustarle mucho por lo que puede notar. Adam me miro con una expresión que nunca le había visto, tristeza.

 

“Ya todo es oficial, se irá en el verano y después lo perderemos para siempre. Créeme no espero con ansias el día que tenga que llamarlo Sacerdote Gaultier” termino.

 

“Bueno, no es como si fuera a morir. Supongo que no lo perderás del todo” fue mi patética respuesta. Era realmente pésima consolando a la gente.

 

“Is, él tiene todo su futuro por delante. No puedo entender que lo hace elegir esto”

 

Como una persona que se aferraba a sus creencias como su único salvavidas en medio de un océano, creí poder entender.

 

“Quizás su fe en Dios va mas allá que cualquier amor físico que pudiera poseer”

 

El silencio volvió a reinar en el pasillo. Adam parecía estar calmándose al paso de los minutos hasta que finalmente dijo: “Quizás”

 

Yo le sonreí y tome su mano entre las mías, sosteniéndola sin hacer presión mientras él se sentaba junto a mí.

 

*****

 

Adam y yo pasamos cerca de una hora sentados hablando de banalidades. El me explico que nuestra escuela no tenia equipos deportivos pero si clubes y fue en medio de esa explicación que termine siendo parte del club de caminata al que también pertenecían Joshua y Lana. Supuse que la caminata le haría bien a mi figura un tanto regordeta.

 

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación descubrimos que Lana estaba afuera. Según las demás chicas, salió rumbo a la biblioteca.

 

“Seguramente esta exasperando a Joshua como no tienes idea” contuve la risa.

 

Sin decir nada nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Estábamos por entrar al edificio de la academia cuando la figura de Joshua llamo mi atención, parecía hablar con alguien que se encontraba en el techo.

 

Me alarme cuando Adam corrió a su dirección. Corrí detrás, intentando calmar ese sentimiento de ansiedad que me invadía.

 

“¿Cómo subiste?” gritaba Joshua.

 

“Eso no importa. Lo importante es cómo voy a bajar de aquí” escuche la voz de Lana contestar. Por lo que puede notar en su tono era obvio que estaba siendo insolente.

 

“Carajo, no otra vez” exclamo Adam llevándose las manos a la cabeza en desesperación.

 

¿Otra vez?, me pregunte. Mirando al edificio abandonado al que Lana había subido. Se suponía que el edificio estaba clausurado y solo servía como almacén. Casi nadie con excepción del director y el staff tenían acceso.

 

“Lana” grite “¿Qué te parece si me subo contigo?”

 

Todos me miraron alarmados, incluso Lana. Por mi parte podía decir que fue un impulso del momento, deje olvidado mi miedo a las alturas. No pensaba con claridad.

 

No espere respuesta. Me adentre por la puerta abierta que Lana había dejado. Pude sentir como Adam y Joshua se movían detrás de mí, quizás intentando detenerme pero no los escuchaba.

 

Mi cerebro estaba cerrado al exterior en ese momento, solo estaba consciente de los escalones que todavía tenía que subir para llegar a mi compañera.

 

“Adam, no suban por favor” me voltee cuando fui consciente de que me seguían.

 

“No podemos dejar que vayas sola” exclamo Joshua. Su voz sonaba quebrada, note.

 

“Pidan ayuda por si el plan sale mal” He de admitir no tenía ningún plan, pero ellos parecían necesitar sabes que todo estaría bien aún más que yo.

 

Entrar a la azotea del edificio abandonado fue más difícil. Varios objetos se amontonaban en la entrada impidiendo el paso. Me pregunte como lo había hecho Lana.

 

“Hey” dije, evitando mirar más allá del piso.

 

“Tranquila, el edificio no es tan viejo como se ve. Solo es una falla en el diseño que no resulto nada funcional después de todo” Lana se veía tranquila, aun parada al borde de un edificio de 3 pisos.

 

“Puedo o no puede que Adam dejara salir que esta no es la primera vez que haces esto” exprese.

 

Ella me miro como a un bicho raro. “Oh, definitivamente es la primera vez que subo aquí, aunque en parte tiene razón es la segunda vez que intento suicidarme”

 

La confesión me traslado a las largas y calurosas noches en Arlington, Texas cuando recostaba en mi cama pensaba en lo liberador que sería dejar de existir.

 

“La primera vez” continuo “Me tome un frasco de antidepresivos y pase 6 meses en un manicomio. Aun voy a terapia, por si te lo preguntabas”

 

Regrese a mi primer día en el Henley Hall. Recordé a Neil, uno de los protagonistas de La Sociedad de los Poetas Muertos, y como desee que mi historia en el instituto fuera similar pero sin el trágico final.

 

Obviamente me había retrasado un año y nunca tome en cuenta la variable de Neil sobreviviendo a su suicidio. ¿El se hubiera convertido en Lana?

 

“Sufro trastorno de ansiedad. Me lo diagnosticaron el año pasado.” Confesé “Mis padres no lo creen, piensan que si actuó normal el problema se ira”

 

“Eso es basura” contesto Lana e interiormente no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

 

“¿Entonces bajamos?” pregunte tentativamente, pude sentir que el ambiente había cambiado “¿Quizás debamos ir a la biblioteca y evitar que Joshua se ahogue en los libros?”

 

Lana soltó una carcajada, de esas que parecía nadie le escucho jamás.

 

“Me parece justo. Aunque también pienso deberías controlar tus instintos heroicos. Se nota que te dan miedo las alturas”

 

Le di un vistazo a mi cuerpo, sudaba por las manos y las piernas me temblaban. “Heroico no es un adjetivo con el que me describiría”

 

Lana avanzo hacia mí y con un brazo me rodeo dando me la vuelta hacia la salida. Bajamos juntas en silencio. Joshua y Adam nos esperaban en la puerta.

 

“Is y yo pensábamos ir a la biblioteca, quizás salvar otra vida en el camino” Adam le sonrió a Lana. El también me rodeo con uno de sus brazos.

 

Joshua nos interrumpió “Lana, sabes que no podemos dejar pasar esto. Hay que llamar a tu padre”

 

“Buena suerte con eso” dijo Lana ignorándolo. Yo en cambio me sentí mal, mire a Joshua pidiéndole una disculpa con la mirada.

 

El asintió y me dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que la oscuridad envolvió su figura completamente.  


	4. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, el amor, se atora en el aeropuerto pero al menos sirve como fuente de inspiración.

Esta comprobado que siempre es más oscuro justo antes del amanecer. Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo. 

Después del incidente en la azotea, el humor de Lana había mejorado. Sus mañanas eran tranquilas, sus tardes ocupadas y sus noches pacificas. 

Eso me ponía de buen humor, así que para finalizar noviembre me encontraba en una nube de felicidad que me parecía ajena a mí, pero tan natural que yo simplemente me dejaba llevar. 

Mi ensayo para Oxford estaba entregado, muy probablemente en los terrenos de la universidad y en las manos de algún miembro de la mesa directiva, de quienes ahora dependía si yo seguía con el proceso de admisión o no. 

Sorprendentemente estaba muy tranquila ante este hecho, quizás debido a que últimamente las cosas parecían irme especialmente bien. 

Las asesorías de matemáticas habían dado sus primeros frutos, haciéndome pasar con creces todos mis exámenes. Por lo cual la pronta llegada del invierno me recibirá con mucho tiempo libre para la recreación. 

Contenta con mi bien merecida libertad, camine por los pasillos del colegio hasta dirigirme a la oficina del Profesor Thompson, a quien le había ofrecido mi ayuda preparando el programa de estudios que comenzaríamos después de las vacaciones de invierno. 

Justo enfrente de su oficina mi simple felicidad se convirtió en incontenible emoción. Debía admitir que estos meses me habían ayudado a perderle el miedo a nuestra relación, yo sabía que no podía haber nada románticamente pero aceptaba que no tenía nada malo con sostener una amistad profesional. 

La puerta estaba abierta como siempre y el leía uno de los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio. Lo mire por un momento, permitiéndome ese instante para admirarlo en secreto, como yo sabía mi corazón lo hacía ya desde hace meses. 

Probablemente sintió mi mirada fija en su figura, porque alzo su rostro y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa devastadora que podría iluminar una ciudad entera y que me quitaba la respiración.

“Is, buenas tardes” Se levanto de su asiento para recibirme. Algo que yo encontraba exagerado pero que él consideraba el único apropiado recibimiento para una dama. 

Tome mi asiento frente a él y le sonreí, sin poder ocultar mi emoción. “¿En qué vamos a trabajar hoy?” 

“Una sorpresa para ti” me dijo buscando en su escritorio. “Díganos que conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien, cuya familia es parte del Comité de admisiones de Oxford” 

La sorpresa me paralizo aunque internamente mi cerebro gritaba de emoción y lanzaba fuegos artificiales, al tiempo que me preguntaba en que universo estaba y que le había pasado al mundo que yo conocía. 

“Así que si tus padres lo permiten podría llevarte a conocer a esta persona, quien podría ser de excelente ayuda para tu entrevista en febrero” 

“¿Estas de broma? Dime qué día nos vamos y yo estaré lista, te puedo asegurar que aceptaran, después de todo fue su idea lo de este colegio” 

El parecía complacido con mi reacción. Yo casi bailaba en mi asiento. 

“Aun así tienes que preguntarles, ¿o acaso quieres que me acusen de secuestro?” Esto realmente me saco una carcajada y me hizo perder control de mis emociones. Lo siguiente que supe es que lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y que sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo con la misma intensidad. 

Mi cerebro decidió en ese momento ponerse en contacto con mi corazón y me ruborice. De repente estaba perfectamente consciente de mi cuerpo y de las reacciones que le ocasionaba el cuerpo tan cercano del profesor Thompson. 

Comenzaba a separarme cuando escuche una voz desde la puerta que me saco de mi estupor y nos hizo separarnos rápidamente. 

“Henry” Era la profesora Carmichael, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y nos miraba curiosa. “Veo que estas ocupado” 

El se levanto para recibirla apropiadamente y yo me escondí en un rincón de la oficina, súbitamente sintiéndome fuera de lugar. “Justamente le daba a Is las buenas noticias de las que te platicaba en el almuerzo” 

“Maravillosas noticias de hecho. Es excelente que hayas podido conseguir esa ayuda” Ella me miro y yo solo pude asentir, esperaba que la emoción de la noticia la hiciera olvidar la imagen de mi abrazo con el profesor. 

“Bueno, solo venia a ver si querías ir al bar con el resto de los profesores” 

“Oh” A su favor debo decir que el profesor pareció pensarlo un momento “No, gracias. Hay un par de cosas que tienen que estar listas antes de las vacaciones y no quisiera quitarle más tiempo a Isadora” 

Carmichael pareció decepcionada por un segundo, pero al siguiente su máscara de amabilidad estaba de vuelta. “Comprendo, nos vemos luego entonces” 

La profesora desapareció al final del pasillo con el profesor Thompson y yo siguiéndola con la mirada. 

“Realmente es una muy bonita mujer” dije sin pensar. El me miro con sorpresa “¿Qué? Es verdad, ella es muy bella” 

“Si, lo es” 

“Y es joven además” el sonrió ante esto, sospechando a donde quería llegar con la conversación. 

“Bastante” Su respuesta me hizo saber que no se rendiría ante mis intenciones. 

“Vamos tiene que admitir que si pudiera, y considerando que es la única cercana a su edad, saldría con ella” 

Ambos nos reímos. Yo por nervios, intentando ocultar mi sincera curiosidad por su respuesta, el fascinado por mi atrevimiento. 

“Probablemente sí, si no fuera porque ya estoy interesado en alguien más” 

Mi sentido del tiempo se detuvo al igual que mi corazón. Ahí estaba la verdad que tanto temía y que sin embargo necesitaba, o creía necesitar, para superar mi tonto enamoramiento. 

Sobra decir que sentir un balazo en el corazón no era el efecto que esperaba. Yo buscaba por una sensación de alivio, el poder decir ‘de todas formas era imposible’, descártalo y pasar al siguiente capítulo. 

Lo único que recibí fue una punzada de dolor en el corazón y una mirada preocupada. “¿Te sientes bien? De repente te tornaste pálida” 

Mire alrededor de la oficina desorientada, el pánico invadiéndome al darme cuenta que quizás mis sentimientos no eran tan ligeros o tontos como siempre pensé. 

“Creo que se me ha bajado la presión” dije buscando como escapar de la oficina, como siempre hacia cuando no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación. Escapar. 

“No es nada, solo soy yo siendo dramática” me excuse, cuando vi su intento de acercarse a mí. “Creo que los exámenes al fin me pegaron” 

“Aquí, toma” me ofreció una coca cola, que tome midiendo mi distancia. 

Le di unos sorbos a mi bebida. El profesor Thompson me miraba atento por si manifestaba algún signo de no encontrarme del todo bien. 

“¿Te sientes mejor?” asentí. “Realmente me preocupaste” 

“No hay necesidad, enserio, solo es mi tendencia a dramatizar” 

“Puede ser, pero tampoco es bueno hacerlo menos” me señalo acusadoramente “Y tú tienes esa costumbre, eso no puede ser bueno para ti” 

Sonreí apreciando el gesto. Las punzadas habían desaparecido y las mariposas en el estomago regresado. Al parecer mi corazón era fácil de complacer y se satisfacía con pequeños gestos. 

“Entonces, si estás segura, ¿podemos comenzar con el trabajo de hoy?” dijo ofreciéndome un folder que tome gustosa. 

Abrí el folder, aun sorprendida de lo acontecido. Pensando que quizás aquí, en esta oficina y con este hombre había algo para mí más allá de una simple ilusión.


End file.
